


Home

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: Mark Tuan surprises his girlfriend with something unexpected.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for one of my faves :) Happy happy birthday Shaina Mae!! I hope you enjoy this surprise story for you <3

The endless ring of the doorbell woke Shaina up. It was too early on a Saturday to be awake but she has no choice but to open the door or the ringing won’t stop. 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!” Micca greeted her best friend with a birthday cake. Jinyoung, Micca’s boyfriend, was also with her. 

“What are you doing here at 6 in the morning? You know it’s too early Micca! Jinyoung, can you please do something with your girlfriend.” Shaina answered while opening the door wider for them to come inside. 

“You are very much welcome Shai! It’s your damn birthday you should be excited! You should be preparing by now! Don’t you want to start your day early?” Micca said as she placed the cake on the table. Jinyoung, on the other hand, just smiled at Shaina before greeting her. 

“Mark won’t be picking me up in a few hours. I should still be resting you know. But since you’re here why didn’t you bother bring breakfast if you will be waking me up this early?”

“I was actually planning to buy some food before going here but Micca said the cake might melt so we should rush here and just order here.” Jinyoung answered while helping Micca return the cake to its box (Micca has a habit of being clumsy when it comes to fixing something especially food) 

“What do you want birthday girl? I know you want Mark, but he’s not yet here so yeah, food! What food do you want? It’s our treat!” Micca said as she tries to look for Jinyoung’s wallet to pay for the food. So much for treating her bestfriend, heh. 

“You know I rarely eat breakfast because it’s too early I don’t have any appetite—“

“But if its Mark who’s gonna bring you food you’ll eat it. Yeah right, no appetite.” Shaina just stared at Micca before resigning to looking for food to eat. 

After countless bickering and a few take out boxes later, Shaina was able to push Micca and Jinyoung to leave so she can prepare for her date with Mark. Her birthday is always her favorite day as she loves celebrating her it with her long-time boyfriend whom she met during their college days. Mark was a few years older than her but being the girl every guy dreams, Mark was able to notice her even during her first year as a university student. 

It was a special day for her but they usually spend it having lunch dates and strolling around the park near Han River. Sometimes, if the weather permits, they have their lunch date in the park or in Shaina’s favorite restaurant. 

The doorbell rang again, signaling Mark’s arrival. She gets her jacket and purse and double checks everything before going down to open the door for her boyfriend.

“Hey, happy birthday honey.” Mark greets her with a very short but sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Thank you! Where are we off to today?” Shaina asks as Mark leads her to the passenger’s seat. It has always been like this, Mark being the gentleman that he has been since they first met.  
“Hm. It’ll be a secret this time but I’m sure you’ll be happy with where we are going.” Mark smiled as he puts on his seatbelt and drives away. Shaina fell asleep as soon as they hit the road, being up too early because of her best friend. 

An hour and a half drive later, they arrive at a very familiar house. Mark carefully nudged Shaina to wake her up.

“Wake up birthday girl. We’re already here!” Mark smiled, the smile that never fails to make Shaina’s heart flutter every single time. 

“This is your family’s house right? Why are we celebrating my birthday here? Not that I mind celebrating it here.” Shaina asks as she double checks her look before going down. She rarely meets her boyfriend’s family given that they live on the outskirts of Seoul. 

“Mom said she wants to see us because it’s been a while since we went to visit them. So I decided to bring you here to celebrate your birthday with them.” Mark said as he led his girlfriend inside their house. 

“Mom? Dad? We’re home!” Mark called for his parents as they went inside. Even though she met them numerous times already, Shaina can’t help but feel a little nervous when meeting Mark’s parents. 

“Happy birthday Shaina dear! I’m so glad you two decided to celebrate your birthday here!” Mark’s mom immediately hugged Shaina. 

“It was his idea actually. I was not informed until we reached your home.” She smiled as she returned the hug. Mark’s dad also greeted them before letting them settle down. Both Mark’s parents left them as they’re still preparing for the lunch. 

Shaina asked Mark if she could nap for a little more before their intended lunch date with Mark’s parents. Mark readily agreed and ushered her up to his room for her to rest. Once Shaina was back to sleeping, Mark went downstairs to call Jinyoung.

“Hello Jinyoung? How’s everything?” Mark asks silently, making sure no one hears him except Jinyoung. 

“Everything’s fine hyung. The flowers are being set up by the florist and Micca’s supervising it. Jaebum hyung, Jackson and Youngjae are already practicing the song although it’ll be a bit funny with Youngjae’s English accent, you know that already hyung. Bambam and Yugyeom’s busy with making sure that the place will be pretty enough for your event. You know how OC Bam is. Making sure every design is on point. Especially since Shaina’s a design major, he doesn’t want this to fail. I’ll let you know immediately if something comes up. Just, bring her home in one piece. By 8 pm. Alright?” Jinyoung explained everything to Mark so he won’t be anxious. This is his most awaited day and he doesn’t want it to fail. 

******

Lunch went well with the Tuans. They stayed for a while since it will take some time before Mark and Shaina comes back to visit Mark’s parents. Mark’s parents were always this accommodating. Asking them how they are, what are their future plans, to which Shaina just answered that she wants to be more successful in her chosen career path as a film director in a small production company for now. She may have taken design as her course in college but Mark convinced her to pursue her dream of working in the film industry. 

They left the house at a little past 6, which was later than what Mark had intended. He immediately sent a text to Jinyoung telling him that they’ll be arriving late and that no calls should be made since Shaina will most probably be holding his phone while he drives. 

Two and a half hours later, they arrived at Shaina’s house. Mark knows he’s way too late and that Jinyoung will most likely kill him because they’ve been preparing for almost the whole day. He tells Shaina to dress up formally since he’s reserved a table for their dinner. Shaina, being oblivious to everything Mark says, takes her time to prepare. Mark then took this as a chance to check on everything. He calls Jinyoung again. 

“Hyung! What time will you go here? We’ve been waiting for hours already! The flowers are starting to wilt and we’re kinda hungry and tired you know?” Jinyoung jokingly said to make Mark feel somewhat guilty for being late. 

“She’s just preparing for our supposed dinner. Just a little more wait, please? I’ll treat you guys to a dinner or something after as a way of apologizing.” Mark said, nervousness can be heard in his voice. 

“No worries hyung, just let me know if you’re on your way. Bambam will be there to fetch her and blindfold her.” Jinyoung said as he bid goodbye. 

Mark was clearly fidgeting on his seat when Shaina went down, wearing a floral dress, one of the gifts Mark gave her last Christmas. 

“You okay there? I’m ready to go. Where are we going? Is this another surprise of yours?” 

“Uh, yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess? From the long drive.” 

“Who told you to drive there during rush hour? We could’ve stayed there overnight you know.” Shaina said as she again double check everything before leaving. 

“And let go of the dinner reservation I made? I’d rather be tired driving for you than miss this great opportunity. This was hard to get alright. Just, let’s go are you ready?” Mark said as they go back to his car. 

The drive to the surprise event was just short and Mark does not expect Shai to fall asleep again, after sleeping the whole ride to and from Mark’s parents’ house. 

“Can I ask you where we’re going or should I just wait till you pull over and I gasp in surprise because you brought me to somewhere fancy again?” Shaina asked. So far, she’s still not very familiar with the roads they’re passing by. Or maybe because most of the time she’s just sleeping in the car no matter how short or long the distance is. 

“Just, somewhere nice.” Mark said quietly. Shaina’s not used to Mark being all nervous and fidgety but she does not push him anymore. 

Once they arrived, she noticed that they’re at their university.  
“Mark? Why are we here?” Shaina asks as she slowly goes down the car, confused as hell as to why Mark brought her here. Are they going to have their fancy dinner at their university? 

Suddenly, Bambam went out of nowhere and hands her a stem of red rose and blindfolds her. But before covering her eyes, she noticed Mark was gone and she was left with Bambam. 

“Happy birthday, Noona! Please put this blindfold on and let me guide you.” Bambam said as he hugs Shaina before helping her with the blindfold.

“What is up, Bamie? By the way, thank you for greeting me and for giving me a rose!” Bambam just smiled and slowly guided Shaina inside the auditorium that Mark rented for this surprise event. 

Mark, on the other hand, was busy preparing everything. Double checking everything. He has approximately 5 minutes till Shaina makes her way inside the auditorium.

“Hyung, is your ring with you?” Jinyoung double checks. 

“Yeah, it’s here. Uhm, Youngjae, Jaebum and Jackson, you guys are ready? You practiced the song right? It’s the song she really wanted to hear so please please don’t mess this up.” Mark is obviously very nervous.

“You know hyung, even if we mess this up, we all know she’s going to say yes.” Youngjae said. 

“But still, I want this to be perfect for her.” Before Mark could say anything further, Micca immediately shushed them as he can see Shaina and Bambam approaching the entrance.

“Ready guys? When I open the door you start playing Youngjae Oppa.” Micca instructed. Mark’s waiting at the stage while Jinyoung and Yugyeom are getting ready to approach Shaina and give her two more roses. 

Once Micca opened the door, Youngjae started playing the guitar and Jackson played the cajon drum while Jaebum started singing.

Oh my love  
Did they tell you  
Just how long a time  
It took for me to get to you

Shaina was shocked when she removed the blindfold. She did not expect this kind of surprise from Mark. He was never really good with expressing his feelings, and she appreciates every little thing that he does for her to make her feel loved.

And when the world said it’s impossible  
Said it’s improbable  
The chances of me finding you

Shaina remembers the first day she met Mark. She was lost in her classes, looking for the right classroom when she accidentally opened the practice room Mark was in. She knew that Mark was from the upper class. She immediately apologized and went outside but before she can run away, Mark pulled her and asked her if she’s lost. From then on, Mark always drops her off her classes just to make sure that she wouldn’t be lost again. Their friendship blossomed from there. 

But nobody knows  
How we go  
When we’re alone  
It’s like we’re home

Jinyoung gives his flower to Shaina, as she tries to hold back her tears. Shaina continues to walk the path going to Mark. 

My bones are safe  
And my heart can rest  
Knowing it belongs to you

My world is changed  
And is cradled by  
The comfort that is you

Shaina receives her third rose from Yugyeom as he hugs her and greets her a happy birthday. She knows she can no longer hold back her tears and Yugyeom wipes her tears and gives her a hanky. She continues to walk down the aisle, just like how she imagines her walk during her wedding day.

Oh my love  
My head is reeling  
And I am running out of air  
I need to breathe in  
I didn’t know that it was possible  
To put all that I am  
In the palm of your hand  
Now we’re unstoppable

Shaina reaches the front of the stage where Mark is standing with a bouquet of flowers. Mark asks her to go up the stage, while the trio continues to serenade her. 

But nobody knows  
How we go  
When we’re alone  
It’s like we’re home

Shaina is now standing in front of Mark, tears flowing in her eyes because of too much happiness.

“Happy birthday, my love.” Mark gives her the bouquet and wipes away her tears. 

 

“Mark Tuan. What is this. Why is everyone here?” Shaina says as she also wipes away her never-ending tears.

“I’ve known you for more than 5 years already. You’ve been with me through my ups and downs. You’ve never left me even though a lot of people questioned you why you were dating me back then. You’re always my number one supporter in everything I do and you’re always there to comfort me even if I don’t say any of my problems to you.”

“You have accepted me, and my friends. Our weirdness, our different personalities –“

“You also introduced me to my dream girl!” Jinyoung shouted from the audience, which made Micca embarrassed.

“You were always the one that I wanted, the one that I am certain to be with forever. The one who will cherish me forever. I love you, always, Shaina Mae. Will you marry me?” Mark the goes down on one knee and holds out the shiny ring that he knows Shaina really likes (from when they went shopping and all of a sudden Shaina saw this beautiful engagement ring with a princess cut diamond) 

Shaina cannot contain her happiness and just nods before pulling Mark up and gives him the sweetest kiss she can give. Mark’s friends and Shaina’s best friend can be heard yelling from the audience. Mark puts in the ring on Shaina’s right ring finger, as a sign of her being his fiancé. He then hugs Shaina while she continues to cry out of happiness. 

He once dreamt of a happily ever after with a girl he will love forever. And he found his home with his best friend, his girlfriend, his fiancé, his future wife.


End file.
